Ningyou no Kokoro
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Aku diambang antara kehidupan dan kematian./'apa terlindas truk bisa membuatku mati'/ Cinta dan kasih sayanglah yang membuatku hidup./"…Aku tahu kau senang! Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Sekarang dan… selamanya!"/ sampai uluran tangan itu menggenggam lenganku lembut. Tanpa berniat untuk menyakitiku. Kumohon katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi! Prolog. kembali dari hiatus. RnR ne?


**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku adalah sosok yang terbuang. Layaknya akar tanpa batang. Tubuhku rapuh. Serapuh karang yang di terjang ombak. Perlahan namun pasti. _Mereka_ mengacuhkanku. Melewatiku tanpa memandang sekalipun. Seolah keberadaan sosok sepertiku ini hanyalah mitos atau bahkan—dongeng kelam sebelum tidur. Diatas penderitaanku—_mereka_ menikmati dunia _glamour _yang tak dapat ku gapai. Aku hanya dapat meringkuk pasrah. Dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Baju kumuh tak layak pakai. Surai terurak seperti lilitan benang kusut yang tergeletak setelah si '_kucing'_ bosan dengan mainannya. Mataku tak dapat terpejam—memaksaku menatap kaki jenjang beralas barang ber_merk_—yang sekali lagi tak melihat keberadaanku. Benar-benar tak peduli. Oh, separah itukah dunia yang ku singgahi?

Entah sudah berapa detik-menit-jam-hari-atau—bulan aku meringkuk. Terbuang dan tak mati. Aku ingin mengatakan lelah. Tapi bibirku kelu. Tubuhku terlalu rentan terhadap deburan angin yang lebih kurasakan seperti _topan_. Badai lebih tepatnya. Rintikan hujan yang deras menusuk setiap jenjang permukaan kulitku yang mati rasa. Aku tak dapat merasakan apa-pun. Sungguh. Aku bosan. Aku lelah.

Tak jarang aku mendapat sebuah penghinaan. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini mempermudah bagi _mereka_ untuk menyiksaku. Menendangku. Melilit. Menghempaskanku dengan bringas tanpa pandang bulu—membuatku gila. Sekali lagi—aku mati rasa. Bahkan seekor anjing liar pun tanpa pikir panjang _menandai_-ku dengan air _seni_ miliknya. Ini sangat memuakan. Bahkan aku selalu berpikir _'apa terlindas truk bisa membuatku mati?'_

Sampai—

—uluran tangan itu menggenggam lenganku lembut. Tanpa berniat untuk menyakitiku. Entahlah. Jari-jari mungilnya yang bertumpu padaku tak menampakan secarik rasa jijik yang selalu _mereka _lontarkan padaku. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang dapat memukau-ku. Memabukan ku saat iris kembar yang bercahaya itu menatapku lekat. Terakhir kali seseorang menyadari keberadaanku dan menyentuhku lembut telah _tiada_. Dalam artian yang benar-benar menandakan '_dia tak akan pernah kembali'_—satu hal yang menarik-ku kembali ke masa lalu.

"Apa kau sendirian?" suara lembut mengintrupsiku. Manis. Aku dapat membaca gerak bibir nya yang menawan. Bibir dengan warna _pink_ yang alami. Ingin sekali aku mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaannya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku lumpuh, kau ingat?

'_Tolong bawa aku pergi bersamamu…'_

Harapku. Aku berharap dia mau membawaku. Namun tak dapat ku hiraukan—rasa cemas yang menghampiriku—menusukku dengan benda tajam yang terasah layaknya pisau belati. Oh, Tuhan. Baiklah aku tahu diri. Sungguh. Bahkan aku sangat percaya diri untuk meramal _setelah ini _dia akan mendorongku—menghempaskanku ke tanah yang berlumuran kerikil. Dapat ku bayangkan seringainya setelah puas mem-_bully_-ku. Seringai penuh kemenangan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Percayalah.

Melihat—menyentuh—membuangku kasar.

Terlalu _sering_. Sampai aku malas untuk menghitungnya.

"Kau kesepian?" jeda lama seolah dia tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut. Dan wajahnya yang sedikit di miringkan.

Ayolah—berhenti layaknya kau akan memberikan harapanmu padaku. Berhenti menatapku iba. Tak bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendirian? Ah—lepaskan dan hempaskan aku dengan kuat bila itu maumu.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, bagaimana? Aku akan merawatmu hingga kau tumbuh besar!"

Tunggu.

Aku terdiam. Menelaah mimik yang tidak menampakan kebohongan. Senyumnya, suaranya, ucapannya—tulus? Apa dia benar-benar mau menerimaku? Bila ini hanya lelucon abad-20—sungguh berhasil membuatku tertawa hingga gila. Bersyukur bila aku mati.

"Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu… Aku tahu kau senang! Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Sekarang dan… selamanya!"

Sekarang dia merengkuh-ku—tak menyakitiku—memelukku tanpa segetir rasa jijik yang ku yakini sangat memuakan. Tulus. Lembut. Hangat. Seolah dia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Berbagi beban yang selama ini menempel pada punggung dan tanganku. Belaian halusnya begitu memabukan. Sosok-ku yang hina ini disambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Rengkuhannya yang mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membutuhkanku. Dialah yang menemukanku dalam bayang-bayang sampah busuk yang mengelilingiku. Dimatanya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa aku adalah sebongkah _berlian_ tanpa cacat. Kilauanku yang redup berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Kumohon katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bahkan aku tak bisa tidur. Tak pernah tidur. Ah—_fatamorgana_? Mustahil. Ini bukan gurun pasir yang tak berujung—jauh disebrang sana. Apa dewi _Fortuna_ sedang berada dipihak ku? Baiklah. Boleh ku simpulkan bahwa ini nyata? Untukku? Hadiah dari _Kami-sama _mungkin? Untuk sosok lumpuh sepertiku yang selalu menelan pahit kehidupan seperti sarapan di pagi hari? Oh, Tuhan… mungkin ini balasan untukku atas semua hal yang sudah ku jalani dan kulewati? Beri aku jawaban yang masuk akal!

"_Yakusoku!_"

Eh?

Janji itu di lontarkan untukku?—

—Untuk… seonggok _'boneka'_ lusuh sepertiku?

**.**

**.**

_Aku diambang antara kehidupan dan kematian._

_Aku tidak mempunyai nyawa._

_Namun terdapat jiwa dan perasaan pada tubuh ini._

_Cinta dan kasih sayanglah yang membuatku hidup._

_Aku hanya bisa 'menyaksikan' dan tak dapat bertindak sesuka-ku._

_Yang dapat kulakukan hanya berbisik dalam hati._

_Aku hanya sebuah boneka._

_Dengan perasaan didalamnya._

_Jika kau menyakitiku aku hanya bisa diam._

_Jika kau menyayangiku aku dapat merasakan kehangatan._

_Aku benda mati._

_Tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar mati._

_Karna aku—_

_Diambang antara kehidupan dan kematian._

_Menyaksikan roda kehidupan yang selalu berputar dan berpindah tangan._

**.**

**.**

"Nanti sampai dirumah kita bermain bersama ya? Kau mau kan? Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dan memberimu pakaian yang hangat! Kau boleh tidur dikamarku… Dan _ettou_—"

"—Ah! Sasori. Ku beri nama kau Sasori! Bagaimana, kau suka? Nama yang manis dan menurutku cocok untukmu, bukan?! _Ne_…

Sasori-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**-Ningyou no Kokoro-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Ohisashiburi dessssuuuuu minna-saaann! MiSaRu kombek dari hiatus yang kira-kira setengah tahun kurang? Mungkin? Gomennasai~ **

**Kali ini kita punya project baru, dan ketiga author ini memutuskan untuk singgah di fandom Naruto untuk collab~ Yaaay…**

**Kali ini—Atashi—Misa… bertugas buat bikin prolog nya dulu, dou? Gimana respon kalian? Dan setelah ini baru chap yang akan datang Author Sakura dan Rue ikut campur tangan…**

**Mainstream kah? Think agains.**

**Kita suka bikin project yang 'unik' salah satunya fict ini. PoV dari benda mati—boneka namun punya perasaan tapi gak bisa gerak, hanya menyaksikan dan mendengar. So, kelanjutannya gimana tergantung readers sekalian. Dan untuk sekedar bayangan… boneka ini sejenis 'Dollfie' tau kan? xD**

**Kalo berkenan sampai bertemu di next chap~**

**Jadi… Keep or Delete?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
